Harry's Star
by Kyuuzie -and Leo
Summary: One night, in 1981, Lily sat with her son, promising him his own star. Then, continuing years later, Harry seems to be looking into the sky. Remus is included too, but I can't fit him in the Characters! Please R
1. August 15th 1981

**Don't own Harry Potter... If I did...**

Lily Potter sat by the window in her son's bedroom at Godrics Hollow, watching the stars. She was there because of the unfortunate happening right now in their family life. A prophecy was made, and her son, Harry James Potter, could be the one the prophecy was talking about. She though of the future and worried about it, about her, maybe not even being there for her son. They took careful precautions with it too and Peter Pettigrew was thir _Secret Keeper_, while Sirius Black was a decoy. The stars twinkled brightly but faded every so often, just like how the war was going, both sides gaining and losing continously

Suddenly a whimper was heard from behind, cutting through the silence, and Lily quickly turned her head towards the sound. Then she silently moved across the room, towards her Harry's cradle. She picked him up and began to coo at him, whispering things only a mother could say to her child. She sighed as she brought him towards the window, where the stars were shining brilliantly. Lily rocked Harry slowly, trying to get him back to sleep while singing a soft lullaby, that she hoped he would remember when he go older. One star shined brighter as Lily sang, and she smiled as Harry reached out his hand to grab it, only to bring it back, empty. Baby Harry slowly lifted his head off his mothers shoulder, his small eyes like two emeralds glistening, staring at the stars. Then he turned his head back to his mother, as if expecting an answer.

"What's wrong Harry?" Lily asked caressing her sons cheek.

"Dada... pa'foot." Harry answered his mother, his bottom lip wobbling slightly.

"Daddy and Padfoot are fine, Harry. They'll come home soon" Lily said softly as she stared into her son's bright, innocent eyes. She sighed softly. Sirius hadn't visited as often as he would have liked and James was away at the Ministry on Order buisness. Things were always hectic nowadays, some days more than the last

Still Harry looked out of the window at the stars and replaced his head on his mothers shoulder, then turned and burried his face in her clothes. Then he turned away and his attention was captured again by the stars.

"Those are stars, Harry." Lily whispered gently to her child.

"Star?" Harry questioned his mother while staring, captivated at the twinkling figures.

Lily smiled softly at her son and moved closer to the window so her son could see better. "That's right Harry, a star. And that's Sirius." She said pointing toward _Sirius, the Dog Star._

"Pa'foot?" Harry asked, slightly confused by the information. "Mummy, get Pa'foot!"

Lily laughed sofly as she heard her sons confusion. "No Harry, that's the star called Sirius. Not Padfoot. But... you can think of it as Padfoot. It will always watch you." She paused and added, "Just like Mummy, Daddy and Padfoot will always watch you. No matter where we are alright?"

Harry nodded, as if convinced but Lily knew he only under stood some. "Pomise?" he asked as he looked at his mother. Lily laughed gently, his father was exactly the same. Both with the Bambi eyed look, tilting the head slightly to just look cute. James never really phased her any longer but Harry was a completely different matter. Even if he didn't really know what it meant.

"I promise Harry."

"My star now?" Harry asked softly, reaching out to grab the star again. "My star?"

Lily stared at her child, a smile slowly working across her face. "You want a star Harry?" she asked. He nodded in answer, staring into his mother's eyes, the same vibrant green as hers, only Lily's slightly worn and dim from the war. She gently took her son's hand in hers and pointed towrds the sky at the brightest star, that reminded Lily of her son's eyes. The way they brightly twinkled and shone.

"There's your star Harry. It's you, bright and cheerful. And it's Mummy and Daddy too. Even if we're gone, we'll watch you from that star." Lily gulped, choking back tears, reminding herself of the prophecy, hanging over Harry's head. How could something happen like that to her sweet innocent baby? He should be able to play with other children but they were forced into hiding, because of the prophecy.

'Everything seems to lead to the prophecy now...' she thought.

"Harry," Lily bagn slowly as she watched her son's eyes turn to her. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked deeply into her child's eyes. "Remember this alright? If it ever gets dark outside, I want you to look out for your star. So if you need help, look at your star baby. I love you."

Harry looked at his mother, and nodded, even though his brow was furrowed, as if in deep thought. Although Lily knew he would never understand now, she wanted to say it, just in case. Everything always seemed to be happening too fast these days, you never knew when it would happen, the day you... well... died.

**End**

So what did ya think? Click on the button underneath...

You know you want to...

Actually I have decided to add a new chapter to this. It should be up soon...


	2. July 15th 1995

**Disclaimer... I don't own Harry Potter OK?????**

**Oh and thanks to all the reviewers... and to my nutty mate, I Love Bananas, Lupin will come soon!**

* * *

Years later, a fifteen -almost sixteen- year old Harry Potter sat by his window at Number 4, Privet Drive. It was just past midnight. Nightmares kept the boy from the slumber he wished to comfort him but, instead of a dreamless sleep or even sweet dreams, his nights were plagued of green lights, screams, cackles, snakes and his godfather, Sirius Black.

Few weeks ago, Harry had entered the Department of Mysteries in an attempt to rescue his godfather with 5 other students from Hogwarts school. Voldemort had planted an image of Sirius being tortured mercilessly inside Harry's head and so Harry told Hermione about it. Although she said not to go, Harry went ahead anyway and in the process, his godfather was killed. Sirius Black fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry's nightmares always seemed to make life worse. But now, it was worse than before. Sirius was falling through the veil in a graceful arch. His own harsh screams were ringing in his ears, waiting for Sirius to sweep back the veil, a smile on his face that made his eyes twinkle in mischief, his bark-like laughter ringing throughout the room. It got worst as it went. Remus' dreaded words... 'Sirius is-'

After that scene had usually passed, another would show of Sirius, Cedric and his parents taunting him, telling him tthat it was time for him to go. Time to join them, where he would feel no pain anymore and his past life would be forgotten. Sometimes, it would be them blaming him for their deaths. Calling him names;

_"Freak."_

_"Worthless."_

_"Who's next to die then? The Weasley's?"_

_"It's your fault we're dead, boy!"_

_"You killed me Harry. You killed me."_

_"I should have let you die."_

_"I hate you! You shouldn't be alive!"_

_"No one will ever love you!"_

Harry always woke up in a cold sweat, tears soaking his face, wondering. Would Remus hate him too? After all he got his best friends killed. If it wasn't for Harry, Lily, James and Sirius would still be alive.

During his time at the Dursley's, he had allowed himself to get worse during grieving. Even his Aunt Petunia was getting worried. His slim frame was getting boney and all the muscles he had gained from the previous summer and during Quidditch were worn down. His usual jade green eyes that were normally sparkling, filled with energy disappeared into a dull grey, lifeless and cold.

Letters from Ron, Hermione, Remus and even Ginny were left unopened, but he continued to write to the Order, saying he was fine, his letters short and indiscriptive. Once he had almost dared himself to not write to the Order, but then he realised Snape would call him an 'attention seeking brat' more. He already hated the man, but he didn't need anything to allow the man to continue. He also noted they wouldn't bring him to the Burrow as he wanted but -probably kicking and screaming- to Grimmauld Place instead.

Harry sat by the window till about one o'clock, just watching the stars shining brightly as a haunting melody filled his head. A voice that sounded as soft and gentle lulled him onto the brink of sleep, but then a bright shimmer captured his eye at the last second. His eyes were captivated by a single star shining by Sirius, the Dog star. A voice filled his head, whispering gently saying,

"Even if we're gone, we'll watch you from that star...

If it ever gets dark outside, I want you to look out for your star. So if you need help, look at your star baby. I love you."

Harry savoured the words. His mother's words. As his eyes seemed to prick with tears, memories resurfaced of that one night with his mother. Her words promising to be with him, no matter what. He closed his eyes for a moment, just to remember his mother and what she looked like, anything. But as usual, the vision slipped away, leaving Harry with just the words of his mother, no images.

Harry sat back and watched the stars, an inner peace filling him, hope for another day. He closed his eyes once again as he bathed in the moonlight. 'Maybe they _are _watching me.' Harry thought as he watched his star twinkle brighter as if an answer. Closing his eyes for a final time that night, Harry fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ok so one or two chapters I think...

Review soon!

Fyawkes and Leo!


End file.
